


Didn't Expect It

by jiimiin



Category: New Danganronpa V3
Genre: Gaiden Kiler killer stuffs, I apparently like tags, I'm adding and removing character tags as I go, Other, Some sort of AU, Stabby stab stabby, This shit will confuse you, spoilers i guess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-01 23:43:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11497275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiimiin/pseuds/jiimiin
Summary: What happens if you are the killer of killers?Shuichi Saihara's story is interesting to say the least when he earns such a title.





	Didn't Expect It

**Author's Note:**

> Update: why did I make such a cringey story that I may never update chapterwise? I don't know
> 
> Oh right, btw, if it sounds like detective boi is gonna kill the piano cat //inhales deeply
> 
> SORE WA CHIGAU YO!

**[3 Years Ago]**

Shuichi Saihara would wander down the city, on his way to return home from some after school activities he partook in. Along the way, the raven haired male would hear some trashcans along with other stuff being knocked over. Letting curiosity get the best of him, he walked into the alleyway. 

Instead of being disturbed by what he saw, he just stood there completely dumbfounded. Two males were on the floor, across from each other. Both had deep gashes all over their bodies, it was probably too late to call the ambulance for it looks like they have been bleeding out for a while. One of their faces looked familiar. It was the male on the right. He was suspected of murdering 10 people in just a week. Since he didn't look like he was breathing, Shuichi declared him dead. The other on the left seemed to have been grasping onto life although it looked like he was ready to let go. 

The deeply wounded male would slowly sit up, staring at Shuichi in the eyes. "Hello Kid", he greeted in a raspy voice, "What's your name?" "Shuichi Saihara", the thirteen year old answered without much hesitation. The close to dying male would smile, at least it looked like he was trying to. "Nice to meet you for the first and last time, I'm Takumi Hijirihara." "Nice to meet you too, Hijirihara-san." "How come you arent di-" The dying male pauses, seeing the boy's golden eyes dulling, the same way his did when he saw the massacre a few years ago. Takumi slightly grins, closing his eyes as his eyes as everything around him slowly fades to black. The middle schooler silently walked closer to the deceased male, picking up the bloody blade in his hand. He slips it in his backpack, walking out of the alleyway and back home. 

**[Timeskip of Hell]**

The now Sixteen year old Shuichi yawned, he was tired since he had completed yet another successful murder last night. He had barely gotten any sleep. " **SHUICHI** ", he jolted up upon hearing a familiar voice yell his name. "S-Sorry Kaede", he sheepishly smiled. "Sheesh", Kaede huffed, "You're sleeping late again, aren't you?" "You know me very well!", he nervously chuckled, "I was just working on our essay due tomorrow." "Do you remember or listened to anything I said?", The pianist impatiently waited for her response, only ending up with nothing. 

"That's what I thought." "I'm sorry, Kaede. May you please go over what you had previously said while I spaced out?" The blonde nodded, "Sure. As I said before, did you see the news this morning? The Killer killer claimed yet another life! This is 5th murder of this week!" Shuichi nodded, half paying attention. "I know this killer killer murders other killers, but fighting back with more bloodshed isn't going to solve anything." "I absolutely agree, Kaede, but this topic sort of scares me. Let's go back to doing our homework." "Of course", she began to tap her pencil against her homework binder, "What's the answer for question 6A?" "106" "Thanks". Shuichi got up from his spot on the couch, "I'm gonna go get some snacks, do you want anything?" "Um, do you have any mochi left?" "If my uncle didn't eat them all, I'll give one to you". The pianist scribbles down her work, missing the grin on her friend's lips.

**[Somewhere else]**

The head of the Future Foundation would patiently await for the light lavender haired detective to respond. "So, are you going to take the case, Miss Kirigiri?" She nodded, her purple eyes seemed to have been glowing in the room's dimly lit space. " _ **Of course, we need to find out who is behind these killings.**_ "


End file.
